Hit
Hit was Dathomirian male who lived during the waning days of the Galactic Republic, the reign and fall of the Galactic Empire, and early days of the New Republic. He was taken as the Sith apprentice of Darth Sidious, the Dark Lord of the Sith, and given the name Darth Maul. Sidious revealed to Maul that he was actually Jedi Master Kann, who explained that in order to destroy the Jedi, it would have to be from the inside. Kann took him to the Jedi Temple and trained Maul as his Jedi Padawan. Over the course of his Jedi and Sith training, Maul would eventually question his Master's actions to destroy the Jedi. After revealing the existence of the Sith to the Jedi Order, Maul defeated and killed his former friend Jedi Master Campari, this combined with his questions of the Dark Side let to Maul defect to the Jedi. After the funeral of his fallen friend, Hit took the young saiyan Cabba to be his Padawan, training him during the decade leading up to the Clone Wars. During the Clone Wars, Hit (as a result of his military successes in the Outer Rim) was granted the title of Master and named to the Jedi Council. In the last days of the Clone Wars, Cabba was made a Jedi Knight while his friend Korn turned to the dark side, betraying the Jedi. Korn's new Sith Master, Supreme Chancellor Kann, used Order 66 to destroy the Jedi Order, though Hit survived and reunited with another survivor, Grand Master Shin I. Hit confronted Korn, who had now taken the name Darth Vader, on Mustafar, and the two dueled. Hit emerged the victor, gravely wounding Vader and remorsefully leaving him for dead. However, as Kann established the Galactic Empire in place of the Galactic Republic, Vader was rehabilitated, though he was forced to rely on a cyberneticsuit for life support. Hit went into exile with Jedi Master Vados, who was his secret wife and had just given birth, while he entrusted Cabba on Tatooine, where he would watch over his newborn son, Mira, who he took to live with his aunt Cus. Nineteen years later, Hit received a message via R2-D2 from Chronoa asking for help in the Rebel Alliance's fight against the Empire. The droid contained the plans to the Death Star, a battle station created by the Empire capable of destroying planets, and the plans needed to be taken to Chronoa's father on Alderaan. After learning that his son Mira completed his training under his former apprentice, Hit agreed to join the Rebel Alliance. After the destruction of the first Death Star, Hit trained Mira under the Dark Side so that could learn from it and not fear it. Following Mira's duel with Darth Vader, Hit explained to his son that Vader was his former friend Korn, making him Mira's uncle. During the Battle of Endor, Hit went with his son to the second Death Star where he, Mira and now a vengeful Korn fought his former Master who he hasn't seen for over two decades. After their victory over the Emperor the three escaped the destruction of the Death Star with the help of a Imperial Royal Guard who was actually former Jedi Master Jiren. In the following years, Cabba and Mira founded the new Jedi Order, Hit continued to fight for the New Republic, eventually Hit retired from fighting and left to his homeworld to live with his wife for the rest of his life. In the years following his death, Hit continued to give guidance to Cabba and Mira throughout the days of the New Republic as a Force Ghost.